


‘5 messages from Ash.’

by FixOrRideDaily



Series: Explicit Chrashley [8]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chrashley - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Only mentioned though, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Chris, Trans Male Character, Trans/Cis sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: Not all mistakes are bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Shameless smut for my OTP. Written for AshHartley on tumblr.
> 
> Note: I refuse to call a Trans boy's genitals by the names clit or vagina but thought people might be confused if I called it a penis. So I worked around it.
> 
> Enjoy

Chris always kept his phone next to him. He was never without it. Hell, he took it into the bathroom when he showered. He didn’t usually answer it then but he took it with him. He felt bad about ditching Ashley in the middle of their conversation but his mom had bugged him maybe ten times to take his shower so she could get his brother to bed. He hadn’t even gotten dressed when he cleaned off his glasses and picked his phone back up. He was towel wrapped as he fell onto his bed and checked up on what he had missed.

‘5 messages from Ash.’ That was weird she knew he was going to shower. He told her that much before he left. He also always answered immediately. She knew he wasn’t getting them so why would she keep sending them? Shrugging it off he wiped his phone of steam and check his messages. It must have been important for her to text him so much when she knew he wasn’t seeing any of them.

Whatever he expected it was not what he got.

The first of FIVE messages from Ashley was a picture. A picture of her. That wouldn’t be that weird, they were close friends. She sent him pictures sometimes and he sent her some. Except that this one was very different than the ones she usually sent.

Short version she had sent him what was commonly classified as a nude.

Not your standard naked standing in front of the mirror one either. Rather one of her against her bed though still reflected in her mirror with her free hand between her closed things, shirt in her teeth pulled up to her neck and breasts on full display. He’d closed it (after looking at it for far too long) thinking the other four must have been explanations or begging him to not look at it or asking for him to delete it.

He tried to look at the next message without looking at the picture above it, but it was also a photo. This time with her eyes squeezed tight in pleasure and she looked close to tearing through the fabric of her shirt with her teeth. Her legs were spread open now with her hand- Fuck, two of her little fingers were pumping into her wet pussy and another was rubbing her clit.

She sent them and yet he still felt guilty for looking at them. He felt even more guilty that he could feel himself getting horny. He shouldn’t though right? That was probably her intended purpose in sending these. To turn him on. To get him all hot and bothered. For him to get off on.

The idea that Ashley, the most frequent star of his masturbation day dreams, had sent this to him with the intent of him seeing her like this made his head feel airy. He spent a good long time on the second one before he moved on to the third.

No surprise this one was equally as dirty. It was a closer version of her begging wet slit, the rest of her out of frame. He could much more clearly see her wet curls and her soft pinkish skin. Her finger pressing hard against her pleasure button. Her fingers were just out of her entrance with strings of natural lube connecting them to her now completely exposed vagina. Chris felt himself lick his lips as the thought of dipping his tongue into her seized him. He bet that she smelled great and tasted even better.

He had quite enough to fulfill his fantasies for the night at that point but he moved onto the fourth picture and was so fucking thrilled he did. She was completely naked now and at some during her little photo shoot she had retrieved a sizable dildo. She was teasing herself with it, staring at her reflection with half lidded eyes. Her tongue hung from her mouth.

By the time he got to the last text his free hand had traveled to grab hold of himself through his towel. He was hard. He had gotten used to the fact that happend these days. He’d have to rubbed one out some point that night before sleep. He’d go insane if he didn’t. Not that it would be hard to come. He could see her even when he closed his eye, ready to be fucked.

The last message was not another picture but a short video. He opened it and the few seconds it took to download were terrifying and exciting. It started playing as soon as it was done.

“Ah fuck,” Ashley’s little voice called out to him as she impaled herself on her large toy, getting a little faster each time. Her tiny breasts shook a bit from all the motion. That was the only thing she said, “Fuck,” pant, “Fuck,” moan, “Fuck,” whine, “Ah ah fuck." Her voice all breathy and quiet but full of pleasure. It was over far too soon for his taste. He played it again, his hand still gently rubbing his hard-on. He kept playing it and watching so intently. Imaging her over top him, riding him the way he saw her doing on his phone.

By the tenth time he decided screw it and pulled his towel away to masturbate. His hand hadn’t been stroking his newly swollen bundle of nearves long when his phone buzzed in his hand. He had a phone call… from Ashley. He felt embarrassed because she was probably calling to ask him if he’d gotten her pictures. He reluctantly let himself go and answered the call.

“Hey, Ash.” It came out deep and sensual and he didn’t mean for it too. He was really worked up and she had made him that way. She’s lucky he didn’t moan her name considering the thoughts that were running through his head at the moment.

“Oh my god, Chris,” she cried out desperately and very differently than he expected her to, “You just got out of the shower right? You haven’t looked at the messages I sent you right?”

Oh no, his first instinct had been right. She’d sent them by mistake. Of course she had. Why would Ashley send him of all people nudes? What was he supposed to tell her? He’d looked at them. He’d look at each one for a good long while and committed them to his long term memory. Even if he deleted them he knew what they had been of. He doubted he could erase those images of Ashley from his mind unless he got amnesia.

“I’m gonna take your silence as you did...”

“I’m sorry,” he said sitting up, feeling silly he was still naked and still hard. It wouldn't be easy to turn him off after seeing all that though, “I didn’t know. If I knew you didn’t want me too then I wouldn’t have looked.”

She sighed, “No it’s my fault. I was just messing around with my phone and camera. I didn’t realize I wasn’t just taking pictures, I was sending them.”

“Oh,” he said wondering if all girls did that. Take sexy pictures and videos just for fun. He was also trying to fight his hand away from touching himself. He tried to joke, “Who all did you end up sending them to?”

Bad joke, stupid.

“Just… just you.”

“Well that’s good then. I won't tell or show anyone,” he said ignoring the satisfaction that gave him. He alone had seen Ashley in that way. Touching herself and moaning in pleasure.

“Yeah, I guess,” she said very quietly, “So did you look at all on them?”

He didn’t want to lie, “Yeah, I did.”

“Even the video?"

‘Especially the video,’ he almost said but instead, “Yeah, I watched that too.”

“Oh.”

They were silent for some time. Neither knew what to say. It didn’t help that he was extremely horny. She was probably really embarrassed and had no idea how to end this conversation. He wasn’t sure what he could say to her that didn’t insult her or make her feel worse. He was about to offer to delete everything she sent him when she spoke.

“Did you like it?”

“What?”

“The- what you saw, did you like it?” she asked it a little louder that time. He looked down at his persistent hard-on. He cleared his throat roughly. Would she be more upset if he said he didn’t or if he said he did? Oh well since he wasn’t sure which answer she wanted to hear, he should tell her the truth.

“Yeah,” he half-moaned trying to ignore the aching between his thighs from thinking about them again, “They were pretty hot.”

“Yeah?” she asked him in a much more flirtatious way, he thought that would be it but in a bold move she continued in her still breathy voice, “Did it turn you on?”

“Uh… well I mean...” He swallowed hard his hand sliding on his thigh towards the inside of his legs which was very wet by now. “A little.”

“Just a little,” she said with a giggle, then she sounded embarrassed as she giggled again, “Did you touch yourself?”

“No.” He swallowed again.

“Oh.” She sounded… disappointed?

“I was gonna though,” he quickly told her, “I was actually about to when...”

He felt his face go red. Why was he telling her this? Why was she asking? A weird tension had filled his room. It even hung heavy in his phone. He wondered if she could feel it, in her room miles away. Then he wondered if she was still naked which made his heartbeat quicken.

“So are you…” she giggled once more, “Still horny?Right now?”

“Painfully so,” he admitted, bring his hand to touch himself again.

“I wish I was there then,” she said quietly, “I would help you take care of that.”

What? Was this… was this happening? Was he awake? Was he lost in a fantasy and not aware of it?

“Would you?” he said trying desperately to sound in control and smooth.

“Well I mean you saw I am quite capable,” she answered and he thought she might be trying to sound smooth as well.

“I did,” he answered, lying back in his bed, “I certainly wouldn’t mind you taking care of me.”

“I would,” she breathed, “I’d take good care of you.”

He ran his hand along his own tender flesh as she said it. The image of her on him or under him taking his fingers or his tongue inside of her. Her own tongue hanging from her mouth as she panted his name.

“I know you would,” he moaned, “I saw you bouncing around on your big dick toy and cursing like a naughty girl. Someone should stuff something in that mouth of yours.”

“You’re only saying that cause you wish I had been riding you instead,” she moaned back as he gave in and just started to rub his hand hard on himself, imaging in his mind that the Ashley he saw fucking herself in her video was there rocking on his face as desperately.

“I would, you know,” she whispered in a sexy voice, “I would ride you til you were sore.”

“You’d get sore first,” he assured her messaging himself so much he was panting, “I’d fuck you so hard there is no way you wouldn’t.”

“Chris,” she giggled scandalized.

“I would,” he continued to pant, jerking himself hard, “I would pin you down, tie you to my bedposts and make you call me ‘daddy.’”

She was silent after that. That was probably too far. God, fucking A! Ash was basically having phone sex with him and he’d messed that up. How could he blow this opportunity like that? She probably thought he was some kind of sicko.

“That sounds so hot,” she finally whined, “Daddy.”

There was panting on her side of the line. It was then that it occurred to him that maybe she was touching herself too. He saw her in his mind’s eye just like in her dirty picture, little fingers working her clit and slipping into her wet slit. He groaned because it was too much.

“I could be a good little toy,” she moaned, “I’d take your fingers and your tongue and anything else you want to fuck me with.”

“You would,” he growled back, “You wouldn’t have a choice.”

“Will you hurt me good, daddy?” she begged switching to future tense as if actually planning out this little engagement of theirs out, “Tell me you will.”

“I will,” he promised, feeling a knot of pleasure tighten his whole body. He was right on the edge of his release “I’m gonna pinch your hard little nipples til they're swollen and spank your ass painfully red. I’m gonna leave bruises all over you. I will make you scream, Ashley.”

She half moaned half whined when he said it and he was sure then that she was fucking herself on the other end of the line. He almost came just from thinking about Ashley, his sweet innocent little Ashley, saying such bad things. Getting off to the idea of him fucking her rough and dirty.

“I want you,” she begged, “I want your hands, your teeth all over my body, marking me up as yours.”

“Oh Ash, I'm going to fuck you so good you’ll be ruined for everyone else,” he gasped, “I’m gonna make you mine.”

“Ah ah Fuck me Chris, please. I oh oh,” she kind of sobbed out and he isn’t sure how but he knew she had come. Maybe it was the tired gasps for air he heard from her end, but he knew she did and it made him hot all over. He was still right on that cusp. So fucking close.

“Chris...” she whispered with a lot of affection.

“Just- almost,” he rasped back, “I’m right there Ash. Right there.”

“I want you to cum," she cooed, "I want you to cum all over me, daddy."

That was it. That's what he needed to hear. He felt himself dripping onto his sheets moments after he returned from his high. Things were blurry as he retrieved his towel to clean himself. He’d never had a better orgasm. He was sure. He thought with yearning that it could have only been better if he had actually covered Ashley in his juices when it happened.

Ashley…

He sat up straight his head clear and it dawning on him that he and Ashley had masturbated together over the phone. He had no idea what to say to her. He could hear her breathing so she hadn't hung up yet. 

“So,” she managed to get out, “That was something, huh?”

“Yeah, it was,” he answered. More silence followed. It didn’t feel quite bad awkward but it also didn’t feel good awkward. Just awkward, generally.

“I should go shower too,” she finally said, “I’m pretty dirty now.”

Chris went red because she said with an implication he liked. He felt pretty dirty too. In a different way. Or maybe, probably, the same way.

"Goodnight... Chris," she whispered. He swallowed again. He was sure she was about to call him-

"Night Ash," he whispered back.

Then after a few seconds of listening to the other breathe they hung up. He cleaned himself off better and went to get his night clothes on. When he was done his phone went off. A picture of Ashley completely naked pinching her red nipple and dripping wet down her legs with the caption, “Looking forward to next time. X3"

This one he knew had not been a mistake so he texted back smiling, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
